


Vanquisher

by whiteroses77



Series: Defying the Omega [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Oliver defeat Darkseid and his minions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanquisher

**Author's Note:**

> AU of the finale of SV, Fifth and last in the Defying the Omega Series

TITLE: Vanquisher  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,666  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver defeat Darkseid and his minions  
Authors note: AU of the finale of SV, Fifth and last in the Defying the Omega Series

~*~

The world was in turmoil, the corrupted waited for a sign from their new deity. The unaffected were scared, not knowing what was happening, all stared into the sky, at the planet Apokolips descending. Clark had gone to the Fortress of Solitude, looking for advice and support from the AI of his father. Oliver believed that whether Clark got that support or not Clark would still save the world and defeat Darkseid.

Oliver had felt drawn towards Clark ever since he had first met him. That is why he had returned to Metropolis all those years ago, and why he had based his operations businesswise and League-wise in Metropolis, even before Clark officially joined the League. He had always seen something in Clark, potential in him even before Clark had gone global with his heroics. He had even tried to push him into it, and he found out you could only push Clark Kent so far. 

But through all that, all these years they had become teammates and close friends and Oliver could even say Clark was his best friend. He’d do anything for Clark. And after an incident, a few months back, where Clark had been corrupted by Darkseid’s ‘darkness’, when Oliver had gone into a BDSM club hosted by one of Darkseid's minions to save him; and the events that had taken place there had changed his and Clark’s relationship forever. 

Now Oliver prepared to do his part; he used the Watchtower to find the whereabouts of the Darkseid’s minions. He changed into his uniform, collected his trusty bow, and went to face them.

~*~

He entered the room, the first thing he saw was an altar to the Omega, then he heard the trio congratulating each other on a job well done, already convinced that they and their dark lord had won. Green Arrow approached them, bow poised, he told them, “Don’t celebrate just yet!”

The trio turned to look at him, Granny Goodness sneered, “He is incorrupt!” she turned to Desaad, “I thought you said he was prime for corruption, Desaad!”

Desaad sneered, “He was.”

Godfrey inquired, “So what happened?”

Oliver chuckled, “What happened was, someone you know, cool leather jacket, blurs faster than a speeding bullet.”

Desaad declared, “He might have purified you, but he can’t do it for everyone on this planet!”

Oliver grinned, “He will, but you won’t be here to see it.”

He lifted his bow and shot three arrows, as each hit, Godfrey, Granny’s and Desaad’s corporeal bodies disintegrated into thin air. With his job done, Oliver returned his uniform to the Watchtower, and he found the place empty. He wondered where Tess was right now. He knew everyone had been scattered by all the chaos at the moment. He hoped she was safe.

Then he went out on to the street to where many people gathered. He looked up and saw a blur of red and blue fly overhead, heading towards Apokolips. My god, he was flying, he’d done it. He watched in absolute faith as Clark began lifting the planet out of the Earth’s atmosphere. He spoke softly knowing Clark could hear him, “Come on Clark, you can do it.”

And as Clark did so, Darkseid’s hold on the people was broken. The people on the streets around him, and the citizens of the Earth cheered, clapped and hugged each other, their hope not only restored but greater than ever before. Oliver smiled with pride and then he turned and went home. 

~*~

Later on, whilst the media of the world was going into overdrive, speculating about Metropolis’ Blur, coming out of the shadows to save the whole world. The red-blue Blur disappeared from the public stage. Oliver was back at the apartment when he became aware of a presence hovering over the balcony outside. He approached and then opened the glazed balcony doors. He gazed at the handsome otherworldly figure with its flowing red cape, Oliver asked, “New uniform, what happened to your leather jacket?”

He was given a bright smile full of amusement, “I’m flying above the balcony, and you’re more concerned with what I’ve done with my jacket?”

Oliver shrugged and pouted a little, “I really liked the jacket.”

Clark floated down to the balcony, right in front of him. He asked, “You don’t like my new uniform? I’ll tell my mom.”

Oliver grinned, and then he circled him. The new uniform was kind of great, in a kinky sort of way. He reached out and sculpted Clark’s broad chest through the fabric, over the S-shield. He glanced at Clark’s face, and then he found and tweaked his nipple. He was gratified and turned on to see it harden and show through the tight blue fabric. Oliver grinned and then dipped and nipped it with his teeth. 

Clark groaned loudly, but then pushed him away gently. “Oliver, this uniform is supposed to represent virtue and hope not…”

Oliver nodded, “Huh-huh, you just saved the world, Clark that is virtuous. I can also tell you that you look incredibly good in it.”

Clark frowned desperately, “Oliver…”

Oliver continued, “You just inspired a whole world to hope for a better future. And I hope you will come inside and let me reward you for doing it.”

He watched as Clark’s eyes sparkled at him, beginning to show signs of the playfulness and arousal that Oliver knew so well by now. He asked, “Are you coming inside, or are we going to do it right here? Where that news helicopter that keeps going overhead, can see us?”

Oliver reached out his hand, his lover taking it and they entered their apartment. 

~*~

Oliver followed Clark through the doorway into their bedroom, he commented, “Nice boots, Clark, I didn’t know Martha had a kinky side.”

Clark grimaced, “Don’t talk about my mom and kinky in the same sentence.”

He smiled in affection; he knew Clark had a problem talking about other people in their bedroom. He told him, “All right, I’m just lucky you’re kinky enough to wear them.”

Clark glared, “I told you, the suit is supposed to represent…”

He asked slyly, “Yeah, I know but you won’t mind if it turns me on will you?”

As he said it, he dropped to his knees; he leaned in and mouthed the crotch of the little red shorts. Clark gasped above him, “You’re a very bad man.”

Oliver ran his hands over the tight fabric covering Clark’s thighs and then his ass. He reminded him, “No, Clark, I’m not, being with you made me incorruptible.”

Clark chuckled above him, “Incorrigible, you mean.”

He agreed, “Absolutely!” and he grasped Clark’s hips and turned him around, he moved the red cape out of the way. He pulled down the waistband and nipped at the swells of Clark’s ass cheeks. He pulled the tights further down revealing Clark’s full and gorgeous ass. He caressed it, spread the cheeks, and kiss it. 

Clark hummed loudly, Oliver licked at him, he used his finger to press inwards, then Clark sighed, “Hmm no.”

Oliver asked in amusement, “No… Clark?”

Clark turned around, and gazed down at him still on his knees, he smiled, “No, I want my reward and you’re it. So I want YOU to get naked.” 

Then Clark stepped back. Oliver stood up again, and holding Clark’s gaze he did what he was told; he undressed. First unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it from his shoulders, and then his hands went to his waistband, unfastening his jeans, stepping out of them. Clark’s eyes were shining with arousal, as Oliver dropped his boxer shorts. 

Clark praised him, “Do you know how sexy you are when you are naked?”

Oliver gave him a cocky grin, “Yeah I know, but not as sexy as you are all the time.”

Clark ordered him, “On the bed.”

He climbed on the bed, he lay back, and waited, Clark stood at the end of their bed, his hands on his hips. “Touch yourself. Jerk off for me.”

Oliver spread his legs slightly and took himself in hand. He watched Clark intensely as he began pumping his own cock. It was no time at all before his cock was hard and throbbing in his fist. Clark’s gaze kept flickering between his cock and his face. Oliver licked his lips between gasps and grunts of pleasure. God, why wasn’t Clark doing anything, he just stood there in that blue suit and red cape, though he could see Clark’s cock was hard behind the confines of his little red shorts. 

Finally, Clark pulled the top of his uniform off, exposing his own muscled body. Then he pushed down his uniform bottoms, his beautiful cock released fully. However, he continued to observe him.

Oliver pleaded, “Are you going to do something?”

Clark then requested, “Turn over and show me your ass.”

His cock flexed, and then he did turn over, pushed himself up, and braced his hands on the bed and spread his knees. Clark murmured, “That’s good.”

Oliver bowed his head and groaned. Clark was so fucking sexy when he showed his dominant side and Oliver loved it. Clark ordered, “More show me more.”

His cock throbbed, and then he arched his back, exposing himself further. Clark demanded, “More.”

Oliver bit his lip to stifle the whimper trying to escape. He balanced and used one hand to spread his ass cheeks. As he did so, a soft wet tongue swept over him from his balls up the valley of his cheeks. He moaned out, “Yes, Clark, yes.”

There was a pause and Oliver begged, “Clark, please.”

A gust of warm air passed over him as Clark chuckled in amusement, and then Clark’s soft lips closed over one of his balls and sucked gently. “Oh, shit yes!” 

Clark laughed around it; he always found Oliver’s complete lack of verbal skills during sex funny. Then he moved onto the next one, this time sucking hard. Oliver pleaded, “Oh, Clark, give me more.”

Clark’s lips left him with a pop and then his tongue returned to his ass. Licking softly and then probing deep. It was so strong Oliver always thought of it as a tongue of steel. And didn’t he just fucking love that. He rolled his hips back for it over, and over again.

Clark slapped his ass and then began thrusting. Oliver grabbed a pillow and stuffed a corner of it in his mouth to stop the cries of passion escaping. However, Clark grabbed it and took it away. “Don’t, I like hearing you.” He said.

Oliver licked his lips, and groaned, “Damn, Clark.”

Clark’s tongue followed the line of his spine, until his lips were at Oliver’s neck, and he kissed there slowly, languidly. He felt Clark’s cock rest between his cheeks. He turned his head, and kissed Clark’s lips. He whispered, “Fuck me, Clark.”

Clark rubbed against him, then his arm circled Oliver’s chest, held on to him, and then he turned them both over. So Clark was lying with his back against the mattress and Oliver’s back was to his chest. Clark kissed him behind the ear and spoke, “Be my reward ride Me.” and then he pulled his hands away. 

Oliver sat up, straddling Clark. He reached out and fisted Clark’s hard cock before scooting forward and positioning himself over it. Clark’s hands went to his hips to help him balance and Oliver descended onto it. He groaned as it stretched and filled him up. It was so fucking good! He braced his hands on the bed; at either side of Clark’s body and began riding him.

Clark’s hands massaged his back and he moaned from behind him, “Oh, yes, shit.”

And Oliver laughed in delight as he rode the hard flesh, “Very eloquent, Scout.”

Clark’s hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him back flat against his chest, he nipped at his ear, and braced his feet and began thrusting up into him hard and relentless, until Oliver couldn’t think straight, never mind speak. 

Clark’s strong hands roamed his body, he murmured, “I love you, Oliver.”

He moaned his response, “I love you too, Clark.”

Then Clark wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped him to completion his come splattering across his own stomach and chest. He lay over Clark, tired but completely satisfied. He was lolling against him, as Clark continued to thrust into him, striving for his own orgasm. He turned his head, he murmured to him, “Come on, Boyscout. Come for me.”

Clark let out a low moan, and his body trembled and his cock jerked up into him for endless moments before coming to rest. Oliver didn’t want to move, and Clark’s strong arms held him close. Hmm, it was the perfect way to end a momentous day.

~*~

The next morning he left Clark in bed and he headed for the kitchen to make the morning coffee. He went and collected the morning newspaper. His eyebrows rose as he saw the front page of the Daily Planet. He returned to the bedroom, and climbed on to the bed. He kissed his sleeping lover. He said with gentle amusement, “I spent the night with Superman.”

Clark slowly opened his eyes, he muttered sleepily, “Huh? What…?”

Oliver grinned at him, “Superman.”

Clark chuckled with confusion. Oliver showed him the newspaper. Clark frowned, sat up, and looked at it, “Oh god! What as she done?”

He caressed his cheek, “It looks as though, Lois decided what to call you.”

Clark shook his head, “No…!”

Oliver chuckled, “Well at least it’s better that the Green Arrow Bandit.”

Clark cringed, “God!”

“You promised her, Clark, I warned you, didn’t I?”

Clark nodded morosely, “Yeah, you did.”

He smiled, “I think it suits you, Clark.”

Clark studied him, searching for any sign he was joking. There was none because Oliver was being completely serious. It did suit him; it might even be the best superhero codename, he had ever heard. He leaned in and kissed him, he whispered, “Oh, my Superman.”

Clark’s hand cupped Oliver’s head, and returned the kiss slowly.

~*~

Later, Clark and Oliver walked the streets of Metropolis; the citizens on the streets were all buzzing with excitement. They were all gossiping and wondering about Superman. Everyone was in awe of their newly seen hero. Clark adjusted his glasses in shyness and a little worry. Oliver chuckled, he reached up and grabbed Clark’s hand, pulling it away from his glasses, “It works, Clark, don’t worry, you were right.”

Clark shrugged, “Okay, but I can’t believe everyone is so excited.”

Oliver kept hold of Clark’s hand and dropped them to their sides, so they were holding hands as they walked, “We all love you, Clark.”

As they arrived at the corner of the intersection between the Luthorcorp tower and the Daily Planet, Oliver’s eyes widened in horror as he saw the bald headed figure standing out in front of Luthorcorp, “Oh, Jesus, how in the world…?”

Clark turned to look, he grimaced, “I didn’t have chance to tell you.”

He was alarmed, “You knew he was alive?”

“No, I hadn’t known for sure, but I did see him yesterday.”

Oliver didn’t know how to feel, one part of him was relieved that he obviously had not killed Lex two years ago as he had thought, but on the other hand, believing Lex was dead had been a relief, knowing that they wouldn’t ever have to go up against him again.

But there he was, standing right there, and neither he nor Clark could ignore the fact. He started walking towards Lex and he pulled Clark along with him. Clark caught up with him after a few steps. As they approached, Oliver greeted Lex casually, “Hello, Lex, long time no see.”

Lex tilted his head in question, “Do I know you?”

Oliver narrowed his eyes, “Is that a joke, Lex, because you’ve never been particularly funny.”

Lex’s expression hardened, “Why would I joke with you, I don’t even know you.”

He glanced at Clark, who's brow was furrowed with worry, and then Clark asked, “What happened to you?”

Lex looked Clark up and down slowly, and Clark adjusted his glasses. Then Lex told them, “I was injured yesterday during that chaos caused by that alien.”

Clark asked, “You remember about Darkseid?”

Lex glared, “I don’t know what that means. I meant that thing the world is calling Superman. It is a menace and needs to be stopped.”

Clark swallowed and looked grieved; Lex’s eyes glinted with venom as he stared at them, and Oliver said, “Come on, Clark we need to get going.” 

He lifted their joined hands into view and pulled slightly, he saw Lex’s eyes follow the movement and grimace minutely. Clark nodded and told Lex, “I hope you feel better soon, Mr Luthor.”

Then they walked away together hand in hand, Oliver glanced over his shoulder and saw Lex’s gaze following Clark’s retreating figure. As they reached the Daily Planet, Clark stopped and turned to Oliver and said sadly, “I can’t believe Lex has somehow lost his memory, but he still hates me, hates Superman.”

Oliver squeezed Clark’s hand, “I wouldn’t be so sure, Clark.”

“What do you mean?”

Oliver explained, “I saw his eyes, Clark, I saw the way he looked at you, he didn’t like us holding hands and he revelled in taunting you about the alien menace.”

Clark looked shocked, he asked, “You don’t think?”

“That he’s pretending to have amnesia and that he’s trying to play everyone, especially you, maybe me as well. You know he thinks he has scores to settle with both of us.”

Clark nodded, “Dr Fate did tell me before he died that Lex would be my greatest opponent.”

“Shit, Clark, why didn’t you tell me?”

Clark sighed, “I don’t know, I guess I didn’t want to think about it. Then yesterday, Lex told me that he was planning to become great by being the world’s greatest hero’s archenemy.”

Oliver asked, “You…?”

“Yeah, he told me that I had to save the world so we could have a future together.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, “What the hell did he mean by that?”

Clark grinned, “As enemies, Oliver, as enemies.”

“It better be.”

Clark leaned in, “It is; you have nothing to worry about, I’m with you.”

Oliver felt reassured, he knew if it came to it that Clark could handle Lex Luthor, and that Clark Kent and Oliver Queen side-by-side could handle anything anyone tried to throw at them. He smiled meaningfully and then they entered the Daily Planet. They went upstairs and found Lois’ new office. 

As they entered, they found Lois on the phone. She grinned when she saw them and she waved them in. She continued with her call, “…No Mr Mayor, I can’t divulge that information without Superman’s say so. You want to give him the key to the city. Well, I’ll certainly pass that message on.”

Lois finished the call, and then grinned at them. “My phone has been ringing off the hook. Everybody wants to know about Superman.”

Clark cringed at the mention of his new codename, and Lois frowned, “You don’t like it?”

Oliver chuckled, “I think it’s great, Lois.”

Lois squinted at him, “Are you mocking me again, Ollie?”

“No, not at all, I think it suits him.”

Lois smiled brightly, “So do I.” she glanced at Clark, “But you don’t?”

Clark shrugged, “It’s a bit arrogant, don’t you think?”

Lois laughed, “You didn’t call yourself it, Smallville, so how can it be arrogant?”

Clark took of his glasses and pouted, and Lois approached him, and caressed his cheek, “Thank you for saving my plane yesterday, Smallville.” And then she kissed his cheek in gratitude. 

Clark pulled her into a big hug, “I couldn’t let anything happen to you, Lois.”

Lois returned the hug and smiled at Oliver, and Oliver told her, “He’s right, what would we do without our greatest supporter.”

Clark released her and Lois grinned, “What would I do without my two heroes, huh? Be still stuck down in the basement that’s where.” Then she realised what she had said and she shrugged, “No offense, Smallville, you’ll be up here with me in no time.”

Clark shook his head and smiled with exasperated affection, and Lois told him cheekily, “I might even let you do an article about Superman.”

~*~

As night fell, they each changed into the respective uniforms, agreeing to do a patrol. Green Arrow his normal one that included suicide slum. Superman was preparing to do a completely new, visible, and conspicuous route. Superman stood in their lounge, staring out the balcony windows. Green Arrow approached him, “You’re going to do great, Clark. You’re going to be able to do so much more good now the world can see you, like I always believed you could, from the moment I met you.”

Clark spoke softly, “You’ve been waiting a long time for this, there's been ups and downs but you never gave up on me.”

Oliver stood by his side, “Clark you have done so many great things for all these years, saved so many people. Now you’re going to do extraordinary things.” He kissed the exposed skin at the nape of his neck, “You saved the whole world yesterday.”

Clark sighed at his kiss, turned to him and told him, “I had help.”

Oliver leaned in and kissed the man he loved, “You always will, Clark, always, because that’s what we do.”

Clark stepped away, he walked out onto the balcony, and Superman floated into mid-air. He smiled, “I’ll see you when I get home.”

Then Superman flew off on his debut patrol.

The end


End file.
